


Relationship Week 2018

by amassingeffect (Furorscribiendi)



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, F/M, MER Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 05:10:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14908965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furorscribiendi/pseuds/amassingeffect
Summary: All the ficlets I wrote for ME Relationship Week over on Tumblr. Chapter titles are the Day and the prompt. The respective Shepard in the fic is listed first, with their background/service history/class. Ficlet title, characters/pairings and ratings then preface the actual ficlet.





	1. Day 1 - Hello + Goodbye (MShep, Tali Zorah)

_**Tamrat Shepard: Earthborn // War Hero // Vanguard  
Paragon** _

_**Grand Tour** \- MShep, Tali Zorah  
Rating: G  
Notes: Written quick and edited faster. That’s how this particular writer does her ficlets. LOL_

The past 48 hours had been a whirlwind. Since Eden Prime, Tamrat managed to get Saren Arterius disbarred from the Spectres and then was made a Spectre himself. And in the process, he had to suffer through a titty bar, a sleazy criminal operator of said titty bar and the dirtiest cop he’d ever laid eyes on. Not to mention winding up with a mercenary krogan bounty hunter and a disgruntled turian C-Sec officer who seemed, so far, to be quicker with his gun and his gut instinct that he was with his rationale.

Rescuing Tali had been the capper on the whirlwind. Though, honestly, Tamrat wasn’t too sure if you could even call it a rescue. When he, Kaidan and Wrex had fought their way through Chora’s to get to the alleyway, he half thought they were gonna find some poor quarian dying from something. Instead, what Tamrat found was Tali with her bravery and her grenades. She had more than handled herself and Tamrat wasn’t a fool. From what he saw, he’d take that kind of level-headed person on his crew any day of the week.

Adding Tali to the roster had gotten a look from Pressley but it was done with zero fuss. She had requested a spot in Engineering to best help out. So he’d left her in Adams’ capable hands and gotten to work on his first ever Spectre assignment: hunting down Saren Arterius. Tamrat did have to give it to the Council, they kept the situation mostly contained, not bringing anyone new in to handle it. He’d made the rounds with key Alliance personnel before holing up in his new quarters to read over Saren’s truly terrifyingly long record. Wrex, Vakarian and Tali, he wanted to give a bit of time to adjust before having a more personal one-on-one talk with them. Plus, they still had a day to go before reaching the Artemis Tau cluster to try and locate Dr T’soni.

That whole whirlwind from yesterday was why Tamrat was currently waiting for the elevator to crawl on down to the hangar deck. The ship had just started its day cycle and this was a top priority in his mind. Once the elevator doors finally opened, he rounded the corner to Engineering. The familiar hum of the drive core greeted him as he walked in, everyone at their stations doing…. well, something. He was never too sure what exactly happened in Engineering besides making sure everything ran smoothly. Tali was at a console off to the left, fiddling with something on the screen.

“Tali Zorah?” he asked as he approached.

“Oh, Commander,” she half turned her head, before finishing up something to face him completely. “How can I help you?”

“Just wanted to introduce myself. You know, properly. It was a bit crazy yesterday,” Tamrat held out his hand. “Commander Shepard, Alliance Navy.”

The glow of Tali’s eyes narrowed a bit and he wasn’t too sure if he’d fucked up something. But then, “Tali Zorah of the Flotilla. Think I heard something about you,” she waited a beat, amusement evident in her voice. “Aren’t you a Spectre?”

Tamrat grinned at that. “That’s me. Probably wouldn’t have happened if this quarian on her Pilgrimage didn’t help out.”

“Oh, really?” Tali held it together for a little bit longer before she chuckled. “Thank you for the formal introduction, Commander.”

He nodded. “I know it’s been a day already, but you’re settling in okay?”

“Yes, thank you. Most of your crew has been very nice.”

“Most of?” Tamrat took in how she started wringing her hands. “Did something happen?”

“No, no, no,” Tali said quickly. “I’m sure it’s just getting used to one another. We all haven’t even been on this ship a week.”

He frowned but decided to let it slide. “All right. Just keep in mind that I maintain an open door policy. If you need to discuss something privately or escalate a situation.” Hell, that two names came immediately to mind was not a good start to his running of a ship.

“Thank you,” Tali sounded appreciative. “If you—”

“Would you like a tour of the ship?”

The silence that fell after his blurted words was a bit awkward. Mostly because Tali seemed shocked if her still posture and wide, bright eyes said anything. And also mostly because he could not, for the life of him, figure out why he had blurted it out like that. Sure, it made sense. Wrex and Vakarian could easily handle themselves if someone dared to get too pushy with them. But it wasn’t that Tali couldn’t handle herself, but she probably made a hell of a easy-looking target. And she seemed to be tech inclined. It would be a win-win in Tamrat’s book, giving her a tour. The crew saw that he trusted her enough to show her one of the most cutting-edge ships in the galaxy and she got to look at all that tech without anyone potentially bothering her.

“I mean,” Tamrat cleared his throat, hoping his flush of embarrassment wasn’t too noticeable. “Would you like to see the ship? Tour it properly?”

“Oh!” Tali’s whole body seemed to perk right up, her eyes folding with what had to be a smile. “If you have the time, Commander. I just finished my calibrations, they’ll keep for a bit.”

Well, definitely no denying the excitement in her voice. Tamrat grinned as he gestured to the door. “Right this way then, Miss Tali Zorah.”


	2. Day 2 - Pictures & Moments (Shrios)

_**Manwe Shepard: Spacer // War Hero // Engineer [Operative]  
Renegon** _

_**Memento** \- FemShep/Thane Krios  
Rating: G  
Notes: My first ever Shrios ficlet! I really have to write more for these two because I was so surprised at how soft Manwe is here. She’s usually “the job will be done” and if someone asks about the cost, she stares them down while repeating herself more forcefully._

There was something to Thane when he slept. He seemed truly still as if actually at rest. Any other time, even when still, it seemed like he was coiled tight, waiting to spring into action. But now, in this dim half light of the early morning, with the blankets around them… his breathing was even in the cool, dry air of her quarters and Manwe shifted slowly, so she was resting on her stomach to better study his face. The smooth line of this forehead sloped down to the ridges of his eyebrows with joined to the narrow bridge of his nose. She shifted to free an arm, gently tracing a finger down his nose to those full lips of his.

“Mm, this is a good way to wake.” Thane’s hand caught hers, pressing a gentle kiss to her fingertips.

“Morning,” she murmured, snuggling back in to press a kiss to his shoulder. “I thought you were still asleep.”

“I was waiting for you to wake. I want these memories of you, just like this before you turn yourself in. I wish to remember you like this, siha.”

Her hair was all over the place and Lord knew her eyes were probably crusty from sleep. But Thane was looking at her as if he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. With a snort, Manwe dropped her face to his shoulder. She would not think of Aratoht and that shitshow. All she did was wrap an arm around his waist and contented herself to listen to his heartbeat and fairly steady breathing. His skin was warm against hers with his fingers carding through her loose hair and to be perfectly honest, she didn’t even want to entertain the notion of moving. The lights were slowly getting brighter and honestly, adjusting her lights to mimic sunrise seemed like a much better idea months ago when she set it up. Now, that half dreamy dimness was gone and she wanted it back.

“We should get up.” Thane eventually said, but made no motion to move.

“No,” her word was half muffled by his skin. Maybe if Manwe said it firmly enough, it could keep the world at bay for a bit longer.

“Siha,” Thanes fingers tickled up her sides. “You must.”

“Mmph” was the only thing she said in protest. When she peeked up at him, he was smiling at her indulgently.

“Kalahira has been very good to me, to let me see you so when you show armour to everyone else.” Thane pulled her up for a kiss. “We will see each other again, siha.”

Manwe would take his words as a promise, but for now she would commit as much of this to memory as she could. The feel of his lips against hers, warm hands on her back and just the solid feel of his body against hers. The flat of his teeth as her tongue slipped into his mouth to tease, his quickening breaths as she retreated to suck and nibble on his lower lip.

“Siha.” His voice was rougher, a warning.

When she drew back, there was the soft haze of light around him. The benefit of being in such close and constant physical contact was that she had slowly built up her tolerance to his venom. Before it had been intense, swirls of colours and lights along with sheer euphoria. The euphoria remained but for different reasons, for his acceptance, devotion to her and for always having her back and being the voice of reason. God, he was everything she never knew she even wanted. How did she get so lucky?

“Let’s take a picture?” Manwe shifted onto her back, bringing up her omni-tool.

“For posterity?” Thane teased as he slid an arm across her belly.

“Course,” she turned her head to give him a quick kiss. “I don’t have an eidetic memory. So this is the next best thing.”

She already knew what his reply would be, this conversation was so familiar and comfortable for them both.

“Many pictures then. As many as you wish.”

She laughed as he nuzzled at her neck, dropping her arm with the ready omni-tool. “You have to let me take them, you know.”

“So long as you stay right here,” now Thane was kissing the side of her face. “I cannot bear the tragedy of you leaving my arms quite yet.”

How did he say such things so evenly, that made her heat trip and pound. “Have I told you that I love you, Thane Krios?”

“As much as I have told you,” Thane murmured as he kissed her once more. “Take your picture siha, and carry me with you as I carry you in my heart and mind.”

So Manwe snapped as many pictures as she could, and fell a little bit more in love.


	3. Day 3 - Late Night Rendezvous (Shenko)

_**Elbereth ‘Beth’ Shepard: Colonist // Ruthless // Infiltrator [Commando]  
Paragon** _

_**Luxe** \- FemShep/Kaidan Alenko  
Rating: Explicit  
Notes: Beth Shepard is that person who just Knows Things and Has Answers. Now, this whole ficlet happened because of a tone Kaidan had for some line in ME3 and yo, I can’t lie, my frickin’ panties flew off. Enjoy!_

He was coming, wasn’t he? Beth fiddled with her drink, trying to calm her nerves. How was she more nervous now than that night before Ilos? She’d gotten here a bit early, drawing looks because yeah, she wore a killer outfit. Setting up this date with Kaidan had been a great idea and she had wanted to keep it simple. ‘Let’s get a drink and a bite to eat. Dress nice and meet me at Luxe down in Upper Kithoi . Eleven pm.’ Glancing down at her outfit now, Beth had probably overstepped the mark. Stilettos with a form-fitting dress and she had slicked her hair back. It was still growing out and in the weird stage between too short to style and too long to just leave alone.

She downed her whiskey and ordered another one. Little bit more liquid courage couldn’t hurt, right? The bartender was quick and Beth was contemplating it for a few moments. Kaidan wouldn’t stand her up, right? Fuck, how was she this much of a nervous wreck. Maybe he was just running a bit late? She glanced at the wall, seeing that it was still five to eleven. Or, you know, she was worrying unnecessarily because it wasn’t even freakin’ eleven yet.

Before if you had asked her, she would have told you the most cliche thing she ever heard was, “I knew it was them before I saw them.” That was a bunch of bull to her and clearly before she had met Kaidan. That stupid cliche didn’t take biotics into account. She could always feel his when they were close, like a soothing buzz. It was how she knew he was right behind her before his hand settled in the middle of her back. What she would not focus on was the hot rush down her spine to her belly and core at that touch. Nope, what she would focus on was that gorgeous smile and the gleam in his eye.

“Shep —”

“Hello handsome.” She gave him a smile and a wink, pleased to see a faint blush come to his face. She moved her hand down to grasp his, squeezing it gently.

Looking like this, Kaidan could be as late as he wanted. He had on a pair of dark wash jeans that fit him like a glove and white button down shirt that off set his skin beautifully with a few top buttons undone and hair curling like it was barely tamed from the shower.

“I almost didn’t recognise you,” Kaidan held her hand, giving it a quick kiss as his eyes lingered over her. “You look incredible.”

“Pretty sure I overdressed,” Beth stretched a leg out to tap his shin gently with her foot. “You nailed it. Perfectly too, might I add.”

The blush spread along his cheeks as he settled into the bar chair beside hers. “You won’t hear any complaints from me.” Kaidan shifted to face her, eyes going to her glass. “Whiskey?”

“Good ol’ Peruvian ‘88. Always drink it on special occasions,” seeing his eyes light up, she caught the bartender’s attention and ordered one more. “Looks like you’re a fan.”

“It’s actually my favourite. For medicinal reasons.”

The teasing glint to his eyes made her raise her glass as the bartender came over with the second glass. When Kaidan picked it up, she gently clinked her glass to his.

“Slainte.”

Kaidan murmured the same with a smile, before taking a sip of his drink. She took a moment to watch the bob of his throat, the way the muscles moved in his forearms as he rested his glass back down. Right, she had to drink. Beth raised hers, eyes meeting his as she took a sip before slowly licking the lingering drops from her lips as she put it down.

“Hadn’t pegged you as a whiskey drinker.” Kaidan finally admitted.

“Hm. What did you think I drank?”

Now, he looked sheepish. “I don’t know. But anything but whiskey. Hm, you know, my dad never could get the hang of this stuff. Way better at wine.”

“Wait, I thought your dad was in the Alliance.”

“Yeah, he was. Grew up on a winery, picked it up when he retired from the service.”

“Huh, so does oenology run in the family? Am I talking to a future vintner?” Beth teased.

“Ah, no,” Kaidan laughed. “That’s some other things in the family.”

“Like?”

How the conversation stretched on until the bar closed, she didn’t know. It seemed like they talked about any and every thing, and probably some other stuff in between. When they finally left, the buzz of good whiskey flowing through them, she was tucked in close to Kaidan, an arm around his waist and she may have slipped a hand into his left pocket.

“Maybe we should have met for dinner earlier,” the arm Kaidan slung around her shoulders had shifted enough for him to idly trace along the curve of her ear.. “Not that we even ate anything.”

“It’s only three in the morning. My place is a quick skycar ride. If you want to come by that is.”

“Like you had to ask.” Kaidan chuckled.

Beth grinned, pulling herself away from him when she spotted a skycar terminal to key in her address. Kaidan stood behind her, hands sliding over her hips with a sure grip. Her core clenched and that familiar pang of longing settled in her belly. At that point, she was only kind of sure she typed in the right address. All she cared about right now was getting Kaidan in the privacy of the skycar. When one finally arrived, Kaidan had pulled her in close to him, arms around her waist under the pretext of ‘keeping her warm’ and honestly, she was all for that excuse. Once they were in and the skycar was underway, she leaned in closer to him, lips just grazing his ear.

“Want to know the best part about this dress?” she caught his earlobe, sucking gently on it before giving it a soft bite.

The groan Kaidan made sounded like a question that had her moving. She shifted to straddle him in one fluid motion, hiking her dress up to her waist. Kaidan had his hands on her bare skin almost instantly, sliding up her thighs to her hips and waist and then back down again.

“I gotta say,” his voice was rough. “I do like it. What would you like, Beth?”

Honestly, she wasn’t too sure so she settled for running a thumb over his lips before kissing him. Kaidan inhaled sharply, fingers tightening on her thighs for a moment before curving around to cup her ass and pull her in tighter to him.

“Definitely a fan.” He murmured against her mouth.

“Thought you… might be.” Beth gasped as Kaidan rolled his hips, pressing his growing hardness against her.

Her core throbbed as she ground down, Kaidan’s breath warm against her neck as he kissed and nipped his way down. He released his grip on her thighs to slide his hands up, cupping her breasts through the fabric and flicking over hardening nipples. With a groan, she rolled her hips harder against his, hands running through his thick hair. She loved the feel of his stubble against her skin. The throb in her core intensified, feeling near painful. She pulled a hand from his hair, sliding it between them. Kaidan froze, catching her hand with one of his.

“Let me.”

With that rasp of lust in his voice and then way his eyes fixed right on her, there no way she would say no. His hand slipped between them, quickly seeking out the damp patch on her underwear. Then he was rubbing firmly against her, teasing glancing touches to her clit. She braced a hand against the back of the seat, rolling with the motions of his hand.

“Kaidan,” she whined. “I need—”

“We’ve got maybe, 10 minutes left,” he murmured right against her ear. “Can you come before we get there? Fuck,” two of his fingers slipped past her panties and smoothly sank into her. “You’re so wet. Have you been this wet since the bar?”

“Yes.” She managed, a hand tightening in his hair as she moved her hips faster.

His fingers were slow and steady, occasionally rubbing against that spot inside her. She could feel the tension coil rapidly inside her. He was mouthing at the swells of her breasts, his breath coming in harsh gusts as his hips mimicked the motion of his hands.

“Shep—”

That was all he managed to say before Beth dragged his head up and kissed him desperately with a whimper. She felt him shudder beneath her and then a wave of biotics were dancing along her skin and she was done. His name was the only thing she could say, riding out her orgasm on his fingers.

“Kaidan.” She breathed before she kissed him again.

His kiss felt desperate and like Kaidan was at the very edge of his considerable control.He was still hard beneath her and when she looked at him, anticipation raced along her spine.

“Two minutes to spare,” he was looking at her like he was starving. “The second your door is closed, I need you on your back and your legs around my head.”

She could feel how slick she was now from her orgasm but anticpation flooded her system and her gut clenched. Oh hell yes, this was officially the best late night drink ever.


	4. Day 4 - The Struggle Is Real (MShep, Talitha)

_**Aelius Shepard: Colonist // Sole Survivor // Soldier  
Renegon ** _

_**Schema** \- MShep, Talitha  
Rating: T  
Notes: Aelius is the one I know the least about, and this surprised me as much as Manwe. All my hardass Sheps keep surprising me!_

The office door was in front of him and he honestly wasn’t sure if he should even walk in. But he really knew that he should. He’d already told Girard that he got the message and would be stopping by. Apparently Talitha had been asking to see him for a few days now. He was back on the Citadel for the first time in weeks and it had seemed like a good idea at the time.

Always seemed like a good fucking idea in hindsight.

But this was only the second time he’d be seeing Talitha. What was he going to even say or do? She already reminded him too much of terrible possibilities and everything he’d lost. Parents, siblings, a home…

But on the other side of that door was a kid who lived through worse survived untold horrors. So what the fuck was he, the big bad Spectre, doing standing here outside the door and chickening out

He took a deep breath. A few deep breaths. “Okay Aelius, you can do this. Go in. Be helpful. Done.”

He had survived his home being raided and burned down by batarian slavers. He survived Akuze and loosing all of his squad. But it was marching into an office to help a kid that had him freezing? It was his own irritation at himself that had him moving to the door and then striding through. He hoped he didn’t look too pissed, usually people mistook his frustration for anger. The small waiting area was empty except for the receptionist who waved him through. Talitha was sitting in a large plush chair by the window, and a man in a white smock rose from the other seat to approach him.

“She’s been asking to speak to you. I don’t know what about but she was quite insistent. I’ll give you two some privacy.” The man looked t her. “Talitha, if you need me, I’m in the waiting room with Deliah.”

“Thank you Doctor Bell.”

Aelius nodded, half paying attention as Dr Bell left, his own attention on Talitha now. He went over and sat down in the free chair, eyes assessing her. The kid honestly looked better. She had clearly put on some weight, with the thinness gone from her arms and with fulller, pinker cheeks.The few months since he last saw her had worked some kind of wonders.

“Hi Talitha,” he relaxed back into the chair, hoping he didn’t look too imposing. “How are you doing?”

Now Talitha was looking at him. Not like that day in the docking bay where her eyes skittered away when she dared to glance at him. She met his gaze, held it for a few moments before she finally dropped it.

“You just came from your ship.”

“Hm? Yeah,” Aelius admitted. He hadn’t plannned to come in armour but Girard made it seem like it was pretty urgent so he’d debarked and booked it here. “They say you’ve been wanting to talk to me for awhile now so I came right here.

“Oh,” she looked at him again. “How are you Shepard?”

“I’m good. Have the doctors been helping you? Do you feel more like you?”

“They have. I remember bits of me.” She gave a smile. “Talitha Kumi.”

All Aelius could do was stare at here. When she said he name, he didn’t think much of it. There were like ten Talithas in Mindoir, it was a popular name. This was little Talitha Kumi? Holy fuck. “Yeah,” he swallowed past the hard lump in his throat, memories rushing through his mind. “I remember you too,” he paused. “Well, your older brother. Peter. You always wanted to tag along with us when we went out.”

“I remember Peter. You were… the skinny boy?”

He blinked in surprise before he quietly laughed, shifting forward a bit. “Yeah, that was me. Awkward and skinny.”

“I remember seeing Peter after Mommy and Daddy were killed. He was lying in the street and he wasn’t looking at me. He wasn’t moving. I know they killed him.”

“I know,” Aelius took in Talitha’s sad face and he sometimes wished he could forget the names and faces of Mindoir, missing and dead. “I still miss him too sometimes. He was my best friend.”

“It’s just me, I’m all alone now.”

Talitha looked like she was folding in on herself and Aelius felt a hot surge of anger. What he remembered of little Talitha was a bubbly girl, always trying to tag along and irrepressibly happy about everything. Talitha wanted to get involved in everything they did and had managed to sneak out after them so many times, to Peter’s exasperation. Livia would be a few years older than her if… Aelius swallowed hard, trying to not think about his own lost sister.

“Hey,” Aelius said gently. “Remember when Peter would take you to the park?”

Now her face lit up and Aelius was pissed off all over again. This was how Talitha should be, happy and enjoying her life, not trying to undo years of trauma. Fucking batarians, he’d yet to meet one that he’d give a damn about or wouldn’t put a bullet in.

“Maybe one day, I could take you to the park if you’d like?”

“I’d like that,” Talitha looked eager. “Can we go now?”

Okay, that took him by surprise but he nodded. “Uh, if you like. You’re sure you want to go now?”

“Yes please!”

“All right then.”

Doctor Bell had concerns and Talitha looked like she was second guessing herself but if there was one thing Aelius had learned to do well was bulldoze over bullshit objections. Though, the doctor probably took one look at him, wearing armour and with holstered weapons, and probably decided further arguing with an armed Spectre wasn’t in his best interest, but he did insist on coming to ensure he could help if something happened. That was something Aelius had zero problem with. He could barely handle his own shit sometimes, let the doctor handle it if something came up. But this was something Aelius could do for her, give her back a little something from a better time.

It didn’t take long to get the skycar and program it to head for the Presidium. Talitha was wide-eyed as they stepped out and started for the nearby park. Doctor Bell hovered nervously behind them, trying to give privacy but still be close enough to respond if need be. They walked along the path, garnering more than a few looks from the well-heeled crowd enjoying the sights. Aelius was sure they made a hell of a sight. A man, armed to the teeth, a shy looking girl and a nervous man following behind them.

“I remember when Peter used to carry me on his shoulder. So high up, I could see everything,” Talitha murmured, her hands clasped tightly in front of her.

Aelius didn’t say anything for a moment, a memory burning in his mind. “I used to put my arm around my sister’s shoulder. Are you okay with that?” When Talitha was quiet, he thought perhaps he had overstepped. But then she nodded her head in quick jerky motions. He carefully put his arm around her shoulder, tucking her in a bit. There was a tenseness to her shoulders that seemed to ease a bit. “I mean, I know I’m strong and everything,” Aelius began, trying to distract her. “But I don’t think I can carry you on my shoulders now. Besides, this about as high up as you can get on the Citadel without going to the Council chambers. And, uh, sorry about the armour. Next time, I’ll change before I come to visit. Maybe we’ll go get ice cream? Didn’t he used to take you for a treat after the park?”

“I… I don’t know.”

“Oh,” he scratched at his chin with his free hand. Maybe that was something he and Livia did. “Would you like do do that?”

Talitha giggled with a nod and a smile. Aelius felt some of the anger inside ease up. Maybe visiting Talitha would be good for him as well. And maybe seeing a therapist again couldn’t hurt. Anger couldn’t claim him again with this mission, The stakes were too high. Even as he heard Talitha gasp in delight at something, he knew he had to do a bit better. If anything, he wouldn’t fuck up this little bit of normal for her.


	5. Day 5 - Fun With Food (Shiara)

_**Varda Shepard - Spacer // War Hero // Vanguard [Shock Trooper]  
Paragade** _

_**Remains of the Day** \- Femshep/LiaraT’soni  
Rating: G  
Notes: Poor Varda meant so well, but she really can’t cook for beans. Good thing Liara knows she’s good at other things. ___

__She was the Hero of the Citadel. She had hunted down Saren, defeated the geth and their “god”, Sovereign, ensuring galactic safety for a time. And yet here she was, panicking in a kitchen as she fanned away the thin clouds of smoke and surrounded by the ruins of what should have been a romantic dinner for two. Varda couldn’t believe this, the final blow delivered by a smoking, charred lump of what should have been a delicious looking roast._ _

__“I don’t get it,” she scowled at the ruined food like it held the answer. “I just upped the temp a bit to cook it faster. … Maybe I can still salvage some of it?”_ _

__But even as she prodded it with the knife, it felt… pretty solid. More like a chunk of charcoal instead of what had once been meat. The pot on the stove started bubbling over and she scrambled to turn it off even as she still eyed the roast. Shit, she hadn’t even turned off the burners._ _

__The doorbell rang and she froze. Was it 8 already, no way it could be that time already! How did cooking take so long and how was she managing to fuck it up so badly? She frantically looked around the small kitchen as if a minor miracle was about to occur. The doorbell rang again and yes, this was officially an unmitigated disaster. She flung off the oven mitts to the counter and resolutely headed for the door._ _

__Liara was there, smiling on the other side when she opened it. The smile disappeared when Varda stepped outside, letting the door close behind her._ _

__“Shepard, is everything okay?” Liara’s gaze went to the door before looking back to her._ _

__“Nope,” she said brightly. “Everything’s great! I thought we could eat out if—”_ _

__“Why do you smell like something burnt?” Liara leaned in, sniffing at her clothes. Then she frowned. “I think it’s coming from the apartment._ _

__“From the—” Varda gasped and turned, hurrying back into the apartment. “The rice!”_ _

__It was indeed smoking in its pot on the stove and honestly, Varda didn’t dare take off the lid. And the vegetables… well, the less said of that the better. She stared forlornly at the disaster in the kitchen, turning when she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. At Liara’s questioning look, it all came out in a rush._ _

__“I wanted to cook for you, I thought it would be nice. But it seems that I really can’t cook for shit.”_ _

__Liara’s expression softened as she raised herself up on her toes a bit to kiss Varda’s cheek before tucking a few loose dreads back into her twisted bun. “Thank you. But it looks pretty ruined to me. What’s in that pot?”_ _

__“Very soggy and overcooked vegetables.” Varda said miserably. “The roast is a lump of… of black and I don’t even wanna open the rice pot now.”_ _

__“Can we maybe cut the charred bits off the roast?” Liara tried._ _

__“Lump. Of. Black.” was all Varda repeated for emphasis._ _

__Liara looped an arm through Varda’s. “The great Commander Shepard. Destroyer of geth, mercenaries and also of dinner. This is… astoundingly bad.”_ _

__“Thanks,” Varda said dryly. “Well, if you ever need a meal utterly destroyed from the get-go, you know who to call. But I do know a few great places that do delivery.”_ _

__“The apartment smells like burnt things,” Liara wrinkled her nose. “Let’s turn the fans on and go out, like you desperately suggested. Besides, it’s not like I’m good at cooking either.” She took one more look at the roast before poking it hesitantly. “You really killed it didn’t you?”_ _

__“Did you want to give it a shot?” Varda asked as she turned on the fans to air out the space._ _

__“Oh no,” Liara laughed, eyes twinkling with amusement. “You’re not roping me into this madness. So let’s flee the scene of the crime. I’m fairly sure there’s a good asari place by the Dilinaga concert hall if you’d like to try that.”_ _

__“That is an excellent idea,” Varda chuckled, taking Liara’s hand and tugging her out of the apartment. She locked the door before ducking down to give her a quick kiss before asking, “You really feel like asari cuisine?”_ _

__“You don’t?” Liara had a considering look. “There is salarian cuisine if you like?”_ _

__“No, asari is fine. I’m just surprised places by the concert hall are open already.” Varda paused for a moment. “Uh, my hair doesn’t smell like smoke, does it?”_ _

__For a moment, Liara stared at her, failing to fight a grin. “…Are you asking me to sniff your hair?”_ _

__“Right, okay, so, I realise how that sounds when I say it out loud…” Varda began._ _

__Liara laughed, tugging Varda down a bit to press a kiss to her temple. After a moment, Liara was looking at her, a twinkle in her blue eyes._ _

__“I am pleased to report that your hair smells like peppery mint and just a tiny bit like smoke.”_ _

__“Peppermint.” Varda felt a bit silly for having asked Liara that. “And thank you.”_ _

__“You did your hair so lovely tonight. It would be a shame to undo it all… for me… to sniff it…”_ _

__Liara broke off into giggles and Varda couldn’t help but join in. Between the very much ruined dinner and asking Liara to… sniff her hair… it was a good thing they had managed to salvage the night. Varda and Liara leaned against one another, slowly walking through their fit of laughter._ _

__“Alright, so asari food by the Dilinaga concert hall?” Varda gasped once she got herself under control._ _

__“Yes,”Liara nodded as she dabbed at the tears of laughter at her eyes. ÈIt probably took a ridiculous number of credits,” Liara laced their fingers together, moving in closer to Shepard. “Next time, you can surprise me with books.or a new excavation tool set. Yellow flowers would be nice.”_ _

__“Yellow flowers?” Varda echoed. That seemed right out of left field. “Okay.” She could definitely do that. Not that she’d try cooking anything again. Chocolates were probably a much better idea. Flowers and chocolate next time. And definitely a reservation somewhere nice._ _


	6. Day 6 - Break My Heart (FemShep, James Vega)

_**Vaire Shepard - Earthborn // Ruthless // Adept [Nemesis]  
Paragade** _

_**Be Careful** \- FemShep, James Vega  
Rating: T  
Notes: This can totally be taken as pre-Shega. Vaire is not the best at keeping her heart off her sleeve when she falls. Mostly terrible. And James flirts as much as he breathes and these two are kinda killing me with their dancing around._

The mess was empty at this time of the morning. There was just the soft hum of the Normandy’s engines and the dim lights of the night cycle and not a single soul was about . She loved these quiet times, it always helped her to clear her mind and organise herself for the day. Yeah, she had those fancy quarters but there was something about the quiet of the mess that she loved. She stared at her black coffee, thinking over the mission to come and everything afterwards. Everything. That was a loaded word in and of itself. Everything usually fell on her shoulders to some degree. It had been insanity since the Reapers had arrived in the Milky Way. 

And the Normandy had been running ragged since fleeing Earth. There were missions from Hackett, not to mention extracting the turian Primarch from Menae. Then they were extracting stranded teams and taking them to where they needed deploying. Not to mention salvaging any and everything possible for the Crucible. She had been drafting up a memo for shore leave when Hackett had sent her this Eden Prime mission. All she had changed on the memo was the date and the duration before sending it out last night. Bumping it up to a full 72 hours was fully justified in her mind. They all needed a damn break, expecially after this mission back where it all began. 

She stretched, wincing as she felt the tug on the back of her neck. Honestly, ever since she had the upgrade surgery during her incarceration, she swore the port felt tighter. It was ridiculous but maybe the L5n was smaller than the L3? With a sigh, she let her head roll back as she rubbed at the lower part of her port. Sometimes, she still couldn’t believe how much her life had changed because the damned Reds had her running sands for so long. That inevitably brought up —

“Hey Lola,” James’ voice still sounded a bit sleepy. “Can’t sleep?”

Vaire opened her eyes, straightened her head and watched as James headed for the mess to fix himself a cup of coffee. “Yeah. Got some sleep, couldn’t get back to sleep. General theme of the month. You know how it is.”

James hummed in agreement and comfortable silence fell now. Vaire sipped at her coffee, mind half back in the past and half paying attention to James. He came over a few minutes later, settling in the seat across from her. He smelled like standard issue soap, body warmth felt even from across the table. What the hell was she gonna do with James Vega? Sometimes, she was sure having him around was too hard on her. But she knew if he left, it would be even worse, the doubt about how he was doing, if he needed anything. Damn, she really needed to sort herself out, because he’d made himself perfectly clear about how he felt about fraternization. Hopelessly pining was probably a lot easier with —

“You okay?” James was looking at her in concern.

Vaire nodded. “Just… a lot on my mind, that’s all,” she gingerly rubbed at the back of her neck. “I still swear the implant is smaller.”

“You’ve been saying that since HQ,” James chuckled. “Just have Chakwas take a look at it.” 

“After the mission,” she took a sip of her coffee. “There’ll be enough shots flying, I’ll probably have to have Chakwas patch me up.”

“Really trying to put it off huh?” James drawled as he shrugged. “I feel you, not so much a fan myself.”

“Chakwas is fine. And only Chakwas.” 

“Good dodge if I ever saw one.” James looked her. “You really hate docs that much?”

“Again, not Chakwas, just…” she sighed and shrugged. “Before the Alliance, I had too many questionable docs treat me like a science project that a human being.” At his confused look, she tilted her head, tapping softly at the back of her port.

“That’s a shitty fucking thing to do,” James shook his head. “Really don’t blame you now.”

“My biotics developed when I was…” she paused, trying to remember. “OH, fifteen. I went from a disposable runner to a valuable weapon. The operation was paid for and the doc that did it, they did a good job but pretty much a monster in my book.”

“What they hell did that doc do?” James had a peeved look on his face, like he needed to solve this problem.

For a moment, all Vaire did was nod her head. “They didn’t fuck up, I’ll give them that at least. Hell, if it wasn’t for Atlas, I’d probably be nowhere near the Alliance.”

“Atlas?” James echoed. “What’d he do?”

Vaire took a deep breath. How to explain someone who was everything and more? How to explain that no, you weren’t lovers but you were so tight, yeah, people made that mistake.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to—” James started hastily.

“You know how it is when you have your best friend ever?” Vaire interrupted him. “And you know that old saying ‘ride or die’?” As James nodded, she did the same. “Yeah, we were that close.”

“Damn.” James shifted, resting his elbows on the table, rubbing a hand over his mouth for a moment. “What made you guys split?”

Vaire leaned her head forward slightly, gesturing to her port again. “The look she gave me after the surgery… She only said one thing to me afterwards,” Vaire took a deep breath. Even all these years, she could still feel the pang of heartbreak, of the searing hate in Atlas’ eyes that left her life in pieces around her. The curling sneer before words were spat out, “I don’t need that fucking… thing around me. Keep the freak away from me.”

“Fucking hell,” James was just staring at her. “What crawled up her ass and died?”

That made Vaire giggle, even as she wrapped her hand around her cup. “Haven’t had anyone ask that,” she sighed quietly. “Have you ever had someone who was everything to you at the time. But when you look back, you realise how fucked up and one sided it was, like there was nothing good and it was all just in your head because you wanted so badly for there to be something?”

James gave a knowing huff as he raised his cup. Vaire just watched him for a moment, wondering what the story was behind that. It had oto be a doozy for the normally chatty James to just give silent acknowledgment. She shifted forward, taking another drink of coffee. 

“Atlas was bad for me. She just basically used me, then threw me aside when I changed. If it wasn’t for Anderson, she probably would have put a bullet in my head.”

“Wait, what?” James was gawking at her. “Anderson, he stopped you from being, like, straight up murdered?”

Vaire nodded. “There was a showdown between me and Atlas. The final part in a three-year long breakup.”

James was quiet for a moment, thinking over something. “You usually so maudlin this early?”

“Lack of sleep, weird dreams, lot on my mind. Was just thinking, that’s all.” Vaire shrugged, polishing off her coffee. 

“Do you think—” James began.

“Coming up on Eden Prime, Commander,” Joker’s voice came over the intercom. “We’re running silent at the moment, so we have a few hours before we need to vent.”

“Thanks Joker,” Vaire looked away from James to the ceiling. “EDI, anything from the scans?”

“Cerberus is there in force,Shepard. However, they are actively blocking scans so I cannot give you an accurate reading. It is highly probable that there will be an assortment of Cerberus troops, plus various support.” EDI’s smooth voice reported. “Bring sufficient firepower.”

“All right, thanks EDI. According to Hackett, all this fuss is about Prothean artifact. Tell Liara to suit up and be ready to go in an hour,” Vaire got up from her seat. “You too James. Could use some muscle and firepower to back us up.”

“Can do. Got a sweet shotgun with some bite lined up for you,” James grinned at her and seriously, that was completely unfair. “I’ll bring my big guns for you.”

“Aw James, just what I wanted to hear.” Vaire got up, giving him a friendly pat on the shoulder as she passed by. She could feel the muscle jump and relax and really life was not fair. Also, never again, if that was his reaction. “What’s that word you always call assholes?”

“Pendejos?” James sounded confused about what she was getting at.

“Yeah, that’s it. Time to kick these Cerberus pendejos a new one!” she headed for the elevator.

“Lola,” James called after her, “You sure know how to start the day!”


	7. Day 7 - AU (FemShep, Toombs)

_**Elentari ‘El’ Shepard - Earthborn // Sole Survivor // Soldier [Shock Trooper]  
Paragade** _

_**El’s** \- FemShep, Toombs  
Rating: T  
Notes: Elentari is pretty much my main Shep. I decided to write about how she would meet Toombs if she never joined the Alliance and did what she wanted: escaped the Reds and eventually opened up her own little restaurant on the Citadel. Louis is one of Toomb’s squad mates and Vitti is their CO. And I had to get Garrus in there somehow, he and El are total BFFs in this AU and I think I need to not write this AU yet and write that sequel to [that fic I wrote](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10994292/chapters/24488133). But yeah, these two hit it off in a decidedly weird way._

“Lou, all I want is something to eat on this stupid station!”

“It’s not my fault you didn’t want to try any of the last five places,” Louis huffed. “Calm down, Toombs, I know the place is somewhere, I swear heard the guys at the bar mentioned around here last night.”

Toombs made a sound of frustration. “Lou, I swear to God, if you don’t know the name…”

“You keep biting my head off and I won’t tell you,” Louis huffed as he looked around. “Pretty sure they said it was called El’s.”

That was all Toombs needed to hear. He looked around before he spotted it off in the distance. He didn’t waste a moment, heading over to it and leave Lou to hurry after him. El’s was pretty much a hole in the wall. There were three small booths along one side, and a decent sized counter on the other with seven stool scattered along. There was just enough room for a server to come through and Toombs honestly didn’t want to know what it was like when it was busy.

“Jesus, you can barely swing a cat in here.” Toombs sat down slowly at one of the counter stools.

“You are the absolute worst when you get this hungry,” Louis came in and dropped heavily into a seat beside Toombs. “Pick some places before next leave, yeah? Or I’ll tell Vitti and have her knock some common sense into you.”

“Better be good.” Toombs grumbled as a gorgeous lady with close-cut hair came out from the back to take their orders.

He wasn’t too what to say or think when it actually was.

______________________________________________________

Toombs went back the next day. Lou, entirely tired of his complete flip - “It’s so good, how the hell is it so cheap?” - decided to leave him to his own devices. The sole admonishment was to not get into trouble. And conveniently passing by at lunch meant he could pop in and grab something. The same gorgeous lady served him, all intent gaze and high, sharp cheekbones. Her attitude was the same, to-the-point and quick efficiency. But the sandwich and fresh juice was fantastic. If Toombs was being honest with himself, he probably spent half of his lunch enjoying the food and then being suspicious about it. It didn’t smell like questionable varren meat. But a meal this good and fresh for only 15 creds? Something had to be up.

To say that he was staking out the place was a stretch. He’d just been sitting here… for the past five hours, trying to read on his datapad and not look suspicious. He entirely failed because a turian C-Sec officer identifying himself as Vakarian came to hustle him along. But the way Vakarian said, ‘suspected loitering’ made Toombs feel like the guy knew something was up but wasn’t going to push it. Vakarian’s look was enough. His eyes were a silent warning as those eyes flicked over his face, memorizing his features.

So he’d beat it, only to realise it was near dinner time. Sure, there was the noodle place a few levels up, but sometimes, Toombs was a glutton for punishment. As soon as he was fairly sure Vakarian was gone, he slunk back into El’s. The same lady served him, and Toombs was pretty sure it was just her running the joint, because he hadn’t seen anyone else at all. He settled into the booth and when the lady came, she took his order and vanished. When she came back in a few minutes, he stared at the plate in front of him. Had he really ordered a salad? Glutton for punishment indeed, salad wasn’t his thing. But his hand went to the fork because it was probably gonna be good.

“Damn it,” Toombs swallowed his first bite and looked around even more confused. “How is this place empty?”

______________________________________________________

Third day of leave and here he was again. Though, he had half figured out why El’s was always so empty. Most people took their orders to go. That it finally clicked bumping into Officer Vakarian as he was leaving made him feel a bit stupid. Vakarian had a bag in hand and eyed Toombs suspiciously, but didn’t say a thing. Just nodded his head in passing and that was it. Maybe Toombs needed more training because he should not feel like he had dodged a bullet.

He sat down at the counter, picking up the menu. Definitely something other than a salad this time. Though, he had to wonder, what exactly was a Cobb sandwich? When he lowered it, she was there, silently staring at him. And she did not look happy in the slightest.

“Who fucking sent you?” her arms were crossed and her gaze fixed on him.

“Uh… what?” his gut was screaming danger and he wasn’t sure if he should bolt or attack.

“You’ve been lurking the past few days, casing up the place,” she leaned in closer. “Go ahead and try something, motherfucker. If C-Sec doesn’t get you, I will.”

Shit, he really wasn’t good at being inconspicuous. Alright, play it cool, and definitely do not let her see that he was a bit rattled. “Oh, you mean Vakarian?” Toombs shrugged. “Yeah, he warned me too.”

“Lots of C-Sec officers come here to pick up their orders. They twigged on to you from day two.”

“Okay, I was just trying to figure out how this place stays open. I mean, I never really see anyone in here, a few coming and going.”

“What the hell is it to you?”

“Remember that guy I came with Lou? My buddy, he hates eating out with me. I get hangry, I get picky. And your food is good, I don’t want you to close down. I’ll just come here when I’m on this station. I mean, I have serious questions about most of the fishdog sticks.”

She regarded him for a few moments before giving a small shrug. “This place is a closet, but it’s a closet right along a shuttle route. The delivery guy pulls up, opens the door, gets the order and go. No need to get out the vehicle. Lots of standing, regular orders. This place isn’t closing anytime soon.”

“Oh. Guess I’m so used to shuttles I didn’t even notice it.” Toombs felt like he had to consciously listen before he heard the familiar buzz of shuttles passing by. “People wouldn’t really want to eat with that noise.”

“Usually, no. You done with this interrogation?”

Toombs took in her stiff posture and shook his head. “You’re not a turian you know. You can pull the stick out your ass.”

Now she seemed too still for a moment, and then she was moving in closer. This was it, the moment he got his face smashed in because of his big mouth and slow brain. Her grin was tight and feral looking.

“Awfully mouthy for an idiot in my restaurant. Maybe that mouth needs a little busting up.”

All Toombs could do was give a dry laugh. “Heard that enough from my mom. Try something new.”

“So you didn’t learn shit from your mom. Apple didn’t fall far from the tree with your dad.”

“Really didn’t. I mean, I went out and became a marine. So, maybe it’s more like a shot from the same ammo block.”

The lady leaned back, her gaze frankly curious now before she snorted. “So, stupid and thick-headed. Good to know.”

“You sure you don’t know my mom?” Toombs cracked as he eyed her, the sense of danger ebbing away. “Gorgeous women usually don’t bust my chops so quick. Or hard.”

Now her eyebrows shot up. “You’re the dumbass who decided to lurk so badly that a C-Sec officer thought he’d have to step in. Bet you don’t do any sneaking around.”

Toombs grinned. “You point me at something, tell me to shoot and I’ve got it covered.”

All she could do for a moment was shake her head before a laugh slipped out. “Good thing you’ve got the devil’s own luck. I went from ready to thrash your ass to thinking your mother’s a saint for putting up with you for her entire life.”

“Guilty as charged,” he held out his hand. “Geoff Toombs.”

She regarded it for a moment before shaking it. “Elentari Shepard. Now, get out. I gotta close up for the night.”

“Can do. And sorry about the creepy lurking.” Toombs apologized.

“Be glad Vakarian didn’t haul you in. Figured I’d see what’s up and spare him the paperwork,” at Toombs’ confused look, she shrugged. “He really hates paperwork.”

I’ll get out of your hair now,” Toombs sidled up to the door before pausing and awkwardly gesturing to his head. “You know, figure of speech.”

“I’ll probably come by tomorrow for lunch. No lurking. I’ll just walk right in.”

“Ha!” Elentari laughed. “See you tomorrow then. Hey, Toombs!”

He turned in time too barely see something come flying towards him. He caught it finding himself holding a wrapped sandwich

“For the road,” Elentari called as she headed to the back. “Now go creep somewhere else!”

Toombs left with a laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send some love to [Cactuarkitty](https://cactuarkitty.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr for hosting this awesome week. Totally can't wait until 2019 rolls around with some new prompts. Maybe I'll do some Andromeda fic. :D


End file.
